


【萨列里兄弟】交易

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 做特殊职业的萨列里兄弟。





	1. 安东尼奥·萨列里的场合

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是个行车记录在稍微补了点东西（？）  
特殊职业！萨列里兄弟  
此章为Flo萨单人  
预计二章为班萨单人，可能还会有路人情节出现。如果大家喜欢的话会加EX章节（什么）买兄弟双人服务  
非常OOC，非常OOC，非常OOC，充满个人恶趣味  
我真的很喜欢吊带袜

有个约定俗成的规矩——站在剧院旁的小巷子里，放上一小段莫扎特的安魂曲，他们之中的一个就会从昏暗的巷子尽头现身。  
今天来的是年轻一些的萨列里。你看到他时以为自己认错了人，因为他穿着优雅得体。像是一位刚刚从剧院观看完演出要回家的过路绅士。  
他——安东尼奥·萨列里先是隐蔽地打量了你一下，随后朝你走来。他凑的很近，在你面前略微拉开长风衣的一角：牛仔短裤勒住大腿根部，固定长袜的黑色吊带从紧贴皮肤的裤管里伸出来。  
他为了你一瞬间的僵硬轻笑，从口袋里摸出一个安全套塞进你手心。若是有路过的外人，大概会以为你们是对处于热恋期的情侣，寻求刺激在人迹罕见的巷子里亲亲热热。而实际上，这坏心眼的小婊子正故意曲起腿来，富有暗示意味地磨蹭你开始抬头的下身，与你十指相扣，用掌心的热度温暖那个套子。  
如果不用，就是另外的价钱。  
他在你耳边轻声地说。  
但你却看见他的耳畔红透了，这让你觉得他可爱至极。  
年轻的萨列里没用兄长的强势与开放，甚至于去旅馆的路上你们两人之间都隔了些距离。略显尴尬的气氛让你无所适从，只能坐在廉价旅馆吱呀作响的床铺上思索到底要怎么开始来得好。  
你可以让他躺平在床上，剥掉他的衣物。他穿的并不多，除却看上去体统的外套，里边只有一件薄薄的单衣，会被他胸口的弧度撑起来，勾勒出身体的线条。你让他自己掰开腿，他缠到你身上，好让你进的更深。  
当然，你也可以把他按在门板上，直接挤进他的两腿之间，感受他皮肤的热度与丰腴腿肉的柔软。他老老实实地夹紧腿，闭紧双眼逃避你炽热的视线。  
你还知道他随身携带的小包里装着鞭子，和许多能增加乐趣的小玩具。  
在你思索的时间里他安静地等着，只不过漫长的等待让他有些许的不安，涂着黑色甲油的修长手指纠缠在一起。  
“.…..我知道了。”他突然打破沉默，爬到你边上，自顾自开始解你的皮带，“您是想让我来……让您等了这么久，真的十分抱歉。”  
你不知道他究竟是单纯曲解了你的意思还是早就等不及，可你现在无暇思考这些。湿润的口腔将你包裹住，他用喉咙来服侍你，允许你进到深处，同时又挤出几声颤抖的呜咽。这没有持续太久，几次深喉之后他转而用舌头，从囊袋到柱身，把你的性器舔得湿漉漉。  
在你释放之前他停下来，转过身去。这下你看不见他的脸了，因而注意力也转移到其他地方 。  
你看着他高高翘起的臀部——那牛仔裤在后边竟然也有拉链，此时已经被他拉开了。随着掰开臀瓣的动作你才发现他股缝里隐约的湿痕，便猜他出来之前就已经自己扩张过。  
他就这么坐了下来，偷偷咬紧下唇，缓慢地把你的东西吃下去。拜姿势所赐，你能清晰地看到自己的分身被那张贪婪的嘴吞下去。早先的扩张到了这时候差不多也没了效力，让他紧的不像个做特殊职业的婊子。  
你发觉那枚安全套现在还躺在你外套口袋里，又想起来他说不戴套是另外的价钱。狡猾的小骗子，你有些生气，扶住他的腰直接将他钉在自己的性器上。  
他发出一声惊呼，肠道痉挛着缴紧，险些跪不住，整个人都要向后，向你怀里倒去。“您可真是心急。”他转过头来看你，脸颊上也烧着大片的红，生理性的泪水在眼眶里打转，不满地嘟囔。  
你隔着裤子捏了一把他手感良好的臀肉，告诉他，他没有权利挑剔。于是他便不再回答，乖巧地扭动起腰肢。在被你又拍打两下屁股之后他会意地呻吟起来，甜腻的声音里带着点刻意，不过你并不讨厌，因为他叫的很好听，尾音颤抖着上扬。  
是他故意让你不带套子，你就直接发泄在他里面，并饶有兴致地帮他拉回拉链。他喘息着平息了一会，才躺到床上。你发觉他竟然还硬着，只不过前面的布料已经被染成了深色。  
“射在里面……哈啊……是要加价的。”他眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，把那条根本遮掩不掉多少肌肤的裤子给甩掉，手指探进后穴，将乱七八糟的液体搅弄出颇为色情的声音，接着说：“但如果您能喂饱我，也许我能给您打个折扣。”  
你知道了，自始至终都是这个小婊子设计好的圈套，可又有谁能说拒绝？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和圭沂太太聊天产物的番外段子

四周封闭的铁皮屋，只有一扇生锈的门通向外界，吊灯在天花板上略微晃动，投射出昏暗摇曳的光。  
这不符合他们的身份，却又没有什么不对。  
他们是做特殊职业的小婊子，可他们维也纳是最贵的那两个。且不说安东尼奥，弗朗切斯科·萨列里向来只接受高档酒店柔软的床榻。他会躺在洁白的被单上展示自己，缓慢的脱掉昂贵的定制礼服，用每一个动作诱惑客人做一些加价的事情。  
——而不是现在这样，趴在安东尼奥的腿间，一面给胞弟口交，一面承受身后粗暴的顶撞。  
萨列里兄弟与地面只有一个破烂床垫的距离，那上面带着斑驳的污渍，或许还有些是活跃的霉斑。  
那些人答应会给他们钱。  
可在低俗的调笑中又有多少话真的？他们将兄弟两人翻来覆去操了很多次，根本就不是这些粗工能负担的起的价钱。  
安东尼奥被健壮的男人搂到怀里，坐在比平时的客人尺寸都要大的阴茎上，被要求自己托着膝弯向兄长展示被撑满的后穴。  
于是弗朗切斯科便凑过去，伸出舌头为弟弟清理他性器上挂着的淫乱液体。他的动作很温柔，只是舌尖从囊袋到龟头的一遍遍描摹，就让安东尼奥抽泣着颤抖起来。  
突如其来的撞击让弗朗切斯科发出一声失控的惊叫，险些咬到自己的舌头。  
带着强烈腥臭味的肮脏器官抵上他的面颊。他们觉得兄弟俩玩的太开心，而疏忽了他们的客人。  
弗朗切斯科下意识地想反抗，抬头却看见他的弟弟，安东尼奥·萨列里，正望着他的方向出神——喉结不自觉地上下滑动。


End file.
